customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Violent Majority
=''Liberator and Freedom-Striker Vs. Brusque and Benign''= Arena:' '''City Warfield '''Time of Day:'' '''Morning Combatants Challengers: *Brusque *Benign Opposition: *Liberator *Freedom-Striker Battle AtahiNuma: Takeda floats along the street quitely as Moxi stalks along the pavement with a pouty glare. "Alright, we're here! What's the deal? Where are those losers?" She growls. Takeda sighs at her teammate's idiocy. {C}Inferno Pendragon: "funny, that's just what I was going to say.. loser.." a female voice replies, revealing an armored-woman who appears almost out of nowhere: she appears to be alone yet strangely bold. AtahiNuma: "Ohhh! You better help me kick this chick's ass, Brusque! She's an arrogant little bi-" Takeda cuts Moxi off mid-sentence, "Yes she is definitely underestimating me." She places a hand on her sheath and stands ready. "Where's that guy?" inquires Benign with the same pouty frown. Inferno Pendragon "I'm shivering with fright.." the armored-woman states, strangely calm before she leaps backwards - disappearing into a nearvy alley: it wouldn't take a genius to figure out this was a likely trap yet it seems she had this planned ahead somehow. AtahiNuma: "Little bitch!" Moxi bolts toward the alley with a yell and draws a combat knife. "This always happens..." Takeda mumbles. With a flash she is at her reckless companions side. She nudges her sword out of its sheath slightly with a push of the thumb and a ''click. She holds the hilt with her right hand and skids around the corner. Inferno Pendragon Almost instantly Moxi is attacked by Freedom-Striker, who is unarmed but very agile, aiming a sweep-kick at her legs as he yells out "surprise!". At the same time the armored-woman strikes out at Takeda, aiming a punch in her direction whilst positioning herself so she can evade easier should that sword come into play. AtahiNuma: Takeda, aware of her comrades rashness, ducks the punch and sends the pommel of her sword toward Striker as she approaches. As she predicted, Moxi completely ignores Striker, only acknowledging him with a last minute stumble of a dodge, and barrels toward her previous target with a downward slash of her knife. Inferno Pendragon Freedom-Striker reacts swiftly, grabbing the pommel and attempting to yank at it "..first mistake: always use the sharp end.." he growls: obviously more focused than one thought. As for Moxi's attack, it strikes but the blade only cuts so far due to grazing her side - not enough to draw blood - Liberator however takes the hint and she swings around, aiming a kick at Moxi's face. AtahiNuma: "Mistake my foot." Whispers Takeda, as she lets the sword slide out of its sheath and rapidly stabs downward at Strikers foot. "Damn you!" Moxi deflects the kick with her elbow and spins around on her back, her legs in a spinning defensive sweep-kick. Inferno Pendragon "second mistake, giving away your move.." Freedom-Striker notes as he manages to hop back and onto a nearby dumpster, annoyingly agile - narrowly avoiding the blade, which just serves to for further annoyance. Liberator is struck by the sweep-kick and falls back, as she does so she digs into a pocket and frowns "..you asked for it.." AtahiNuma: Moxi handsprings backward. Awaiting Liberators move. Takeda looks up at the thin figure. "You're fast, a strong young man. But I am faster." She takes a swordmans stance and her emotionless eyes look at Striker. Inferno Pendragon "true, which brings a question to mind: why are we fighting? sure you think you're in control but ever wondered if you were being manipulated by someone or something? heh, crazy.. ain't it? yeah.. forget I even mentioned it.." Freedom-Striker notes, a smile grin on his face as he looks to Takeda and remains in place. As for Liberator, she pulls out what looks like a dart but breaks the end off quickly, resulting in a beeping sound as she hurls the object towards Moxi - she doesn't know it yet but the device is a non-lethal explosive filled with foul-smelling gas (basically a somewhat weaponized stink-bomb). AtahiNuma: Takeda stares back at the man. "If my mind is being controlled now, it coincides with my reality and my motives, there is no point in pondering that. Likewise, if it's been controlled for some time, or replaced my memories so I think its reality, then it is my reality. The origin or control over your reality does not matter, it's what you do and feel in your reality that counts. And I feel you are a strong opponent. So what I'm going to do, is have the time of my life dueling a worthy opponent." The compliment is accompanied by the vacant look. "You sure do talk a lot of shit that I don't quite understand, bitch-OUCH! What the hell is this little-" Moxi is interrupted by the grenade striking her forehead with a click a billowing cloud of putred gas. She sputters and curses. Inferno Pendragon "ah but everyone knows our reality is really nothing more a series of illusions - indeed we are but puppets being forced to fight for the amusement of a group of space-lizards.. you see.." Freedom-Striker continues, getting into his conspiracy theorist mode. "Striker! Kindly forget you are insane for two seconds and start fighting!" Liberator snapped, pulling out a stun-glove and attaching it to her right-hand as she runs towards Moxi, careful not to breathe in the gas. AtahiNuma: Moxi coughs and staggers out of her enemy's trajectory. "Damn it!" Sputtering and coughing, she bolts toward a warehouse across the street. Meanwhile, Takeda leaps backward to the other side of the alley and sheaths her sword. Her iron soles scrape across the pavement as she braces her stance. Inferno Pendragon "..what? I was just warning her about the space-lizards.. the ones that - ah forget it.." Freedom-Striker frowns, jumping towards Takeda - as he does so he takes a handful of trash and tosses it in her general direction, not above using cheap distractions. Meanwhile Liberator watches Moxi running away and grins somewhat, "..keep her busy then, space cadet - I'm going after her little friend.." - with that she starts following Moxi. AtahiNuma: Takeda leaps through the trash and meets Striker with a kick in mid-air. A high-pitched screech fills the air as Moxi tumbles and skids into the wet-floored warehouse. As she spins around on the concrete floor, she kicks a large box across the slick floor toward the doorway. Inferno Pendragon Freedom-Striker is knocked back and falls into the dumpster, however within moments he flies out with a series of kicks of his own: aggressive assaults like this run obvious risk of draining energy rather fast but can be fairly difficult to counter, especially since Striker seems quite focused. Meanwhile Liberator notices the box blocking the doorway, digging into a pocket she sticks a small explosive onto the box and hops back - in less than ten seconds the explosives detonate and depending on the strength of the box either destroys it or damages it enough to allow entry. AtahiNuma: With a whirl around, Takeda deflects a few kicks with her sheathed sword and uses the contact to repel toward the ground. With a yell, Moxi descends through the cloud of debris with a kick aimed at Liberator's head. Inferno Pendragon Freedom-Striker frowns and thinks, he looks to Takeda "..do you always hide behind that sword? why don't you show me what you can really do?". Meanwhile Liberator stumbles back at the kick, momentarily disorientated - this doesn't stop her swinging blindly at the last known location Moxi was at. AtahiNuma: The stun glove discharges on the steel toe of Moxi's boot with a crack, the zap launching her foot downward and onto the floor. But she quickly windmills, swinging the shiny tips of her feet whirling round. Takeda stops and looks at the young man. She unties her sword and drops it to the ground. She outstretches her hand in a open handed form toward Striker. "You aren't a super human. I will refrain from using my special gift from this point onward. It's a battle of skill." She furrows her brow. Inferno Pendragon Liberator focuses as her disorientation remains, yet she was trained as a soldier and tries her best to fight it as she attempts to block Moxi's attacks and give as good as she gets - ultimately though it is up to fate to determine if Liberator's body can match her will to keep fighting. At the same time Freedom-Striker chuckles as he shakes his head and gives Takeda a strange smile, slightly feral - "..I'd say you're wrong since I'm a mutant but hey, why spoil the party?". With that Freedom-Striker begins to strike back at Takeda, just as before Striker is an aggressive but somewhat erratic combatant - that feral smile probably more than just show as he does indeed seem to fight a bit like an animal, which a skilled opponent would likely pick up on rather quickly. AtahiNuma: Takeda remembers Moxi's words from before the battle. : "They are normal people. They don't have special abilities. And the girls a bitch and she pissed me off so we have to fight her." Moxi had said, matter-of-factly. Damn it, I should have known she was spouting lies. Takeda blocks the primary attacks with ease. But as more erradic hits come forward, she has a harder time predicting her enemies blows. What is this feeling? It is almost as if... '' ''I am fighting ''her ''all over again. Takeda is hit by a awkwardly initiated kick and skids across the ground, her iron plated clogs screaming. She wipes blood from her cheek. No doubt about it, this young man is almost identical to her. Meanwhile, Moxi stops her spin and handsprings backward. Jumping onto another crate and turning to Liberator Moxi pants through her teeth. Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:AtahiNuma Category:Battles Category:Role-Play